El pintor de los mugiwara
by isaac666
Summary: Al no tener nadie que pinte su Jolly Roger, Luffy decide buscar un pintor que sea su nakama para que lo pinte, lo encontrara? Y si lo hace, que tan fácil sera convencerlo? (situado después de la saga de Arlong)
1. Chapter 1

El sol brillaba con intensidad, el viento hacia que la vela se moviera, y el barco avanzara de forma rápida, esto ayudaba a que el barco conocido como "El Going Merry" pronto llegue a su destino, Grand Line, o eso debería pasar. La verdad era que la tripulación de los mugiwara tenía una semana desde que se fueron de la villa Cocoyashi y tomaron rumbo a Grand Line, lo único es que en esos días el capitán Monkey se encontraba muy pensativo (algo muy extraño).

La razón era que al capitán no le gustaba ver sus velas sin ningún Jolly Roger, y eso lo tenia muy mal, osea el hiba a ser rey de los piratas y por eso su Jolly Roger tenia que ser fabuloso, lo peor era que nadie en su tripulación sabia pintar, tenia la esperanza de que Nami pudiera hacerlo pero no pude ya que según ella "ser cartógrafa y pintora no es lo mismo, son dos artes diferentes".

Zoro pintaba peor que un mono y Sanji cuando le dijo, respondió que su único arte era el de la cocina, Usopp había hecho uno horrendo y con nariz como la de él, lo peor era que ya tenía una recompensa como pirata, necesitaba ese Jelly Roger ya!

En ese momento tomo una decisión le diría a Nami que buscara una isla para ir a ella y encontrar un pintor, si seguro obtendría su Jelly Roger, el mejor pintor del mundo (después de todo su tripulación era la mejor del mundo, era lógica) y un nuevo nakama no podía esperar.

…

En una isla del East Blue, se podía ver un chico de no más de 15 años el cual iba vestido con una camisa negra que decía "I am art" en letras verdes, unos pantaloncillos kaki que le llegaban un poco mas debajo de las rodillas y unas sandalias abiertas de color amarillo. Tenía un cinturón muy peculiar ya que (al parecer fue hecho con ese propósito) llevaba pequeños tubos de tinta de varios colores, algo peculiar del chico era que su cabello lo tenía de color "sangre" y que llevaba unos lentes de pasta gruesa color negro, por ultimo llevaba en sus manos un pincel que se veía muy viejo.

El chico caminaba hacia la villa de la isla para comprar unas cosas…no sospechaba que su vida iba a dar un gran cambio.


	2. Encuentro

-¿Qué?

Luffy había ido a la cocina del Merry para hacer su petición a Nami esta no pudo tener otra reacción.

-Luffy no crees que exageras, entiendo que quieras que nuestra bandera tenga un símbolo pero tener otro nakama me parece demasiado-menciono Zoro el cual le parecía una idea muy descabellada.

-Si Luffy, además yo ya había pintado nuestra bandera y quedo genial no por nada la gente me dice "Usopp el pintor de mil y un artes", háganme caso!-Usopp había estado fanfarroneando pero al parecer todos estaban muy sumidos en sus pensamientos por la petición del capitán.

-Luffy nadie va a querer pintar nuestro Jolly Roger-comenzó Sanji- el viejo de Zeff me conto que normalmente el capitán pirata e quien lo pinta pero si alguien más lo hace ese pirata es considerado el peor de su tripulación, también me dijo que alguien de la tripulación del mismo rey pirata, hizo su Jelly Roger y lo mataron de una manera horrible poco después de la ejecución de Roger-

-GENIAL!, tener un tipo así será genial- al parecer Luffy se había emocionado aún más con la idea.

-Ya que insistes-Nami habida llegado con un mapa de la zona-Nosotros estamos aquí por lo cual si nos desviamos al estribor encontraremos una isla que casualmente es muy "artística", la isla ATO*.

En el mapa se veía una isla circular con mucho anillos dentro de esta, el dibujo se veía muy bien hecho.

-SI isla Ato ahí vamos!

Y el futuro rey de los piratas salió de la cocina para ponerse en la cabeza del Merry y esperar a que esa isla apareciera, el resto de su tripulación solo pudieron sentir lastima por la persona que escogiera su capitán.

…..

La isla Ato era un lugar que se podría denominar turístico, se podían ver bellas pinturas por doquier figuras de arcilla, barro y cera muy bien hechas, maquetas de barcos a escala y representaciones de papel mache de estos, todas estas cosas eran exhibidas en puestos en las calles, y dichos puestos eran manejados por los autores de dichas obras los cuales buscaban ya sea o mostrarlos o simplemente venderlos para poder subsistir en sus vidas .

Entro todas las personas destacaba un joven (por su pelo de color "sangre"), este se acomodaba sus lentes de pasta dura, aunque por la luz no se podía ver el color de sus ojos, mientras que en su mano llevaba una botella de sake de una muy buena calidad (la cual solo le vendían porque sabían que no era para él, sino para EL).

El muchacho caminaba y rápidamente salió del área del "mercado" para entrar a la zona residencial de la isla, al ver esta zona identifico la casa donde vivía, la cual era ideal para dos personas. Un vez dentro en la sala se podía ver un cuadro, en este se veía el cielo, mitad día mitad de noche, el sol y la luna juntos y muchas estrellas.

En el marco del cuadro decía "Lo pintaremos". Debajo del cuadro había una mesa y en esta , se apreciaba una fotografía de un hombre de pelo café y muy feliz.

-Hola Hino-sensei- el muchacho hablaba con una voz llena de tristeza- aquí le dejo su sake, saldré a hacer unas pinturas volveré en la noche-antes de irse y cerrar la puerta volvio a ver la foto de su sensei, y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

….

Los mugiwara habían llegado a isla Ato de forma muy veloz, claro cuando tienes un rey marino con golpes de puños y patas se llega muy rápido a cualquier lugar, una vez fuera del barco se dieron cuenta que estaban en una zona de mercado, así que lo mejor era empezar a buscar.

Al otro lado del mercado iba caminando el mismo muchacho, listo para hacer retratos y venderlos (tal como muchos de ahí), aunque algo paso que lo impresiono como a muchos de ahí, una pequeña niña estaba siendo alzada del pelo por un tipo muy grande y fortachón, en el suelo se veían los añicos de unos jarrones.

-Maldita mocosa ya veras con quien chocas-

El hombre estaba a punto de golpear a la niña, la tripulación de sombrero de paja estaba apunto de intervenir cuando paso algo que sorprendió a muchos. El hombre salió volando por un puño negro y de forma líquida pero densa. El puño se regresó para atrás y fue tomando una forma normal y un color de piel normal, lo impresionante era de quién era el puño.

-Tu madre no te dijo que alas damas no se les pega?- era el mismo muchacho de la botella de sake.

-Qui-ien eres?- pregunto el hombre

El chico se acomodo los lentes dejando ver un color de ojos verde toxico- mi nombre es Logan un humilde pintor, un placer conócelo.

Luffy estaba muerto de emoción, había encontrado a su pintor.

 ***Pido perdón si la palabra arte esta mal escrita, si alguien me haría el favor de corregirme lo agradecería.**


End file.
